Un simple bouton
by Amaranphine
Summary: Itachi en dernière année, offre le dernier jour de cours son deuxième bouton au meilleur ami de son frère de façon énigmatique. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.
Le bouton

Couple : Itachi x Narut  
Rating : M  
Disclaimer : Seule l'idée de l'histoire m'appartient, sinon tout appartient à Kishimoto  
Résumé : Itachi en dernière année, offre le dernier jour de cours son deuxième bouton au meilleur ami de son frère de façon énigmatique.  
Correctrice : Tsunade Senpuu, merci cocotte !

Itachi jeune homme de vingt ans avait fini sa scolarité catastrophique. Car oui ce jeune homme était un emmerdeur pour les études, il en avait pas foutu une prétextant que les professeurs étaient tous des cons et des incapables. Il avait toujours dit à ses parents que s'il ne le mettait pas dans une école privé se serait l'enfer. Et tout le monde sait qu'on ne provoque pas le patriarche de la famille Uchiwa, il l'avait envoyé paitre et conter fleurette, sous les rires de Mikoto sa femme. La première année qu'il a ratée, il l'avait fait exprès pour essayer de faire plier son père, qui n'en avait rien à secouer.

Par contre la deuxième année de raté fut différente, il avait rencontré le meilleur ami de son petit frère Naruto qui venait de rentrer au lycée . Ce gamin de 14 ans un peu plus âgé que Sasuke, était turbulent, un sourire en banane et de grand yeux bleus. Cette année-là, il ne pensa qu'au blond bien trop beau et sexy pour son propre bien. Si bien qu'il passait son temps à sécher les cours. 

Le brun avait finalement repris le dessus sur ses sentiments et terminé ses études avec brio ! Ses parents avaient même ouvert une bouteille de champagne la veille de la remise des diplômes en criant de joie sous le ricanement du fils cadet. Car oui, la bataille fut longue pour qu'il réussisse. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke termine sa dernière année qu'il allait entamer avant d'entrer à l'université dans la branche des affaires afin de reprendre l'affaire familiale. En fait le couple Uchiwa rêvait d'une seule chose que leurs deux garnements de fils partent de la maison. Parents indignes diriez-vous, mais non ils voulaient tout vendre pour prendre quelques choses de plus petits et partir un peu faire le tour du monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était aussi le dernier jour pour Itachi de voir le démon blond de l'école, et il avait un plan pour se déclarer. Il allait lui donner le deuxième bouton, pour lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait. Sauf que celui-ci était toujours fourré avec son frère, alors commet faire pour lui le donner. Il attendait avec patience entouré de ses amis. Il jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans la direction de Naruto. Il lui fallut bien du courage pour finalement arraché son deuxième bouton et d'aller dans la direction du blond. Car attendre qu'il puisse le voir en tête à tête relevait de l'impossible.

Les amis d'Itachi, surnommé la bande de l'Akatsuki dans l'école, le regardaient avec attention, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. En même temps, c'est une bande d'illuminé, tout comme le groupe des Jinchuuriki dont Naruto faisait partie.  
Itachi s'approchait de plus en plus de Naruto, y allant en mode gros bourrin se fichant des regards des autres, et particulièrement de son petit frère qu'il se demandait ce qu'avait encore inventé l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il se planta devant le blond et lui demanda d'ouvrir sa main. Interloqué, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus outre-mer ouvrit sa main la tendant à Itachi.

Le brun déposa le bouton et partit comme il était venu. Naruto ne comprit pas grand-chose, il regardait le bouton puis Itachi. Et le temps, que l'information vienne au cerveau remplis par le vent, Sasuke avait pris bouton et l'avait jeté au sol. Le blond regarda son ami ne comprenant pas son comportement, il ramassa le bouton quand celui-ci eut le dos tourné et le mis dans sa poche un petit sourire aux lèvres. Naruto avait toujours bien aimé l'ainé des Uchiwa au grand damne de son ami, qui disait que c'était un idiot de psychopathe. Et puis, entre frère c'est normal de ne pas s'entendre de se disait Naruto.

Sasuke fulminait, comment son frère osait lui donner le deuxième bouton de uniforme, ce droit lui revenait pour l'année suivante. Et voir Naruto sourire et prendre le bouton à terre le mettait dans une rage folle. Ni une ni deux, il fit ce qu'il ne devait pas, il prit Naruto par la cravate et le tira pour mieux l'embrasser. Le blond ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait au début avant de repousser le cadet des Uchiwa qui essayait de faire passer sa langue dans la bouche du blond.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien Sas'ke ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je pensais que nous étions amis !  
\- J'en ai marre d'être ton ami Naruto, je veux plus que cela. Je veux te posséder, de corps d'âme et de cœur.  
\- Je n'appartiens à personne Uchiwa ! Je n'appartiens qu'à moi ! Et je ne serais jamais à personne !

Naruto partit de l'école ne restant pas une seconde de plus avec Sasuke, il devait être son ami et non essayer de l'obliger à lui appartenir . Non, jamais il n'appartiendra à quelqu'un Naruto était un esprit libre qui allait au gré du vent sur les chemins qu'il décidait d'entreprendre. Le cadet des Uchiwa lui courut après ne laissant après aucune chance au blond de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il le colla contre un mur pour reprendre le baiser qu'il avait commencé avec lui. Le blond lui envoya son poing dans la figure le faisant s'éloigner.

\- Ne me touche pas, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie. Tu me dégoutes Uchiwa…

Itachi avait suivi les deux amis se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il fut plus que surpris et choqué des mots de Naruto. Il était homophobe, le brun se sentit mal, et commença à détester le blond, les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour lui venait de s'éteindre en quelques secondes. Le blond reprit son chemin et on ne le revit pas.

Naruto avait déménagé personne ne sut où il était allé. Ce fut 4 ans plus tard qu'on le revit à l'université, il partageait une colocation au sein de la fac' avec deux autres hommes qu'il connaissait de vue via son ancienne scolarité, Deidara et Sasori. Tous les trois s'étaient bien entendu directement. Une chambre était vide cependant, on lui avait dit que c'était celle d'Itachi Uchiwa. Mais celui-ci était parti en stage et qu'il enchainait les gardes de nuits et qu'il était impossible de le voir pendant un certain temps.

Le blond fut heureux de savoir qu'Itachi était dans le même campus que lui et qu'ils partageraient un peu leurs études, là où le brun voulait être chirurgien cardiaque, Naruto lui espérait travailler comme médecin urgentiste. L'année promettait d'être riche en rebondissement. Le blond partit dans sa chambre et commença à ranger toute ses affaires. Il avait emmené tout son appartement. Et il n'y avait pas grands choses, le tout fut des livres, des mangas et des bd pour les loisirs et le restes était des vêtements, des draps de lit et un sac avec des produits pour l'hygiène corporelle ainsi que des serviettes.

Naruto sortit un petit cadre avec une photo qu'il déposa sur le bureau avec un grand sourire, les fournitures pour l'année qu'y viendrait étaient ranger comme à la militaire. Toutes ses affaires étaient mises au carré. C'était un peu comme si il avait des T.O.C..

Trois semaines étaient passées, le blond avait commencé ses derniers stages en hôpital faisant des gardes de jours comme de nuit. C'était la dernière ligne droite et après, il serait pour de bon dans le service à emmerder les petits nouveau. Naruto était à la mine ou plutôt les urgences il y avait eu un carambolage sur l'autoroute. Le chef des urgences donnait ses instructions avant que tout le personnel passe à l'action dès que les premiers blessés arriveraient. Le chef répartit les membres du personnel ainsi que les élèves par groupe de deux.  
Que ne fut pas la surprise de Naruto quand il se retrouva avec l'ainé des Uchiwa. Il était vraiment heureux et lui parla sauf que celui-ci faisait comme si il n'existait pas. Les premiers blessés commençaient à arriver et c'est tout naturellement que Naruto prit en charge un patient avant d'être devancé par le futur chirurgien. Le blond aidait du mieux qu'il put, mais fut à chaque fois rejeté ou devancé par l'Uchiwa. Ca le foutait en rogne. Il avait envie de faire ses preuves lui aussi. De montrer qu'il pouvait aussi soigner des personnes…

Non, loin de lui un homme s'écroula au sol inconscient. Avec rapidité, le blond l'installa sur un brancard qu'il transporta jusqu'à une place libre pour effectuer les bases de la médecine. L'ainé des Uchiwa le poussa afin de prendre sa place et de soigner le malheureux, Mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Dégage un peu Itachi et laisse-moi au moins aider quelqu'un ! Je ne me suis pas tapé quatre années pour les couilles du pape ! 

Le blond prit les devant, et commença à soigner son patient faisant tout ce qu'il fallait sous le regard de l'Uchiwa. Il était impressionné par ce blond aux techniques assez différentes de ce que lui avait appris lors de ses études. Peut-être avait-il changé ? Mais l'épisode de Sasuke lui revint en mémoire. Il se refrogna un peu, mais il restait tout de même impressionné par sa rapidité et son savoir.

La nuit fut très longue pour les futurs médecins, ce fut vers 4h00 du matin, que Naruto sortit de l'hôpital exténué, il avait enchainé une semaine de garde et cette nuit était la dernière avant un moment. Il avait droit à quelques jours de tranquillité, et franchement, il n'hésiterait pas à faire la fête avec ses amis au campus.

Sur le chemin du retour, Itachi s'étonnait que le blond prenne la même direction que lui, le pire fut quand Naruto entra dans la coloc qu'il partageait avec Sasori et Deidara. En entrant, Naruto trouva ses deux amis dans le divan à poil en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Le dit blond explosa de rire pendant qu'Itachi se retrouvait un peu gêné au vue de la situation. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto prit de bras de l'ainé des Uchiwa et l'emmena dans un bistrot ouvert de nuit pour les étudiants du campus. Naruto avait déjà commandé de quoi manger et boire de bonne chopine. Itachi se demandait ce qu'il foutait là et surtout avec cet homophobe de blond, qui avait rie devant la scène de cul entre Deidara et Sasori.

\- Tu n'es pas dégouté de ce que tu as vu en rentrant ? Demanda Itachi.  
\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?  
\- Deux mecs ensemble…  
\- Aucunement, je suis gay !

Itachi ne comprenait plus rien. Le blond était gay ? Comment c'était possible, il avait vu dire à Sasuke qu'il le dégoutait après le baiser.

\- Tu as dit à mon frère qu'il te dégoutait quand il t'a embrassé…

Naruto ricana sombrement en se rappelant ce jour-là.

\- Il ne voulait pas comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas. J'étais amoureux d'une autre personne, il ne l'a pas supporté. Il a essayé plus qu'un baiser et je l'ai envoyé valser avec ses mots. Je regrette de l'avoir insulté mais pas de l'avoir frappé.

Itachi méditait sur ce que Naruto disait, c'est vrai que son frère vouait un culte pour le jeune blond, mais à ce qu'il comprenait, le blond n'avait pas les même sentiments que lui.

\- Et qui tu aimais à cette époque ? Lui demanda le noir.  
\- Toi ! 

L'ainé failli s'étrangler avec sa bière. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, Naruto avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il se sentait un peu con, surtout que s'il n'avait pas pris son petit frère en pitié, il aurait pu vivre une histoire avec lui. Mais non, il avait été trop con ! Et en plus, ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto d'être intolérant. Le temps était passé, depuis les années de lycée, Itachi n'était plus amoureux de lui. Et c'était tant mieux. Surtout le fait que maintenant ils allaient travailler ensemble.  
Le reste de la nuit fut calme à discuter de tout et de rien, avant de rentrer dans leur dortoir et d'aller dormir chacun de leur côté après que leurs colocataires eurent fini de jouer dans le canapé commun. L'un comme l'autre se disait qu'il fallait le changer au vue de ce qu'ils ont vu en rentrant.

oOo

Les semaines passèrent, Naruto et Itachi travaillaient à l'hôpital ensemble sans plus aucune prise de tête. Ils étaient comme complémentaire au travail, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce que l'un et l'autre allaient faire. C'était même un spectacle au travail, ils ne se parlaient jamais et tous les membres du personnel regardaient comment ils travaillaient.

Ce fut lors d'une fête au campus que Naruto revit Sasuke, il ne savait pas qu'il était dans le même campus que lui en le voyant, le blond partit. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, et rentra dans son dortoir où l'ainé des Uchiwa installé dans le nouveau divan un livre à la main.

\- Ton frère est à la fête du campus !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton frère est à la fête du campus ! Ecoutes putain !  
\- Il est censé être en prison normalement !  
\- La prison ? Il a fait quoi ?  
\- Dealer…

Naruto n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke tournerait aussi mal, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit. Le blond s'assit dans le divan une bière à la main qu'il but. Il commença à soupiré quand le dit petit frère entra dans le dortoir de son frère. Il ressemblait terriblement à un pauvre emo dépressif. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Nii-san je suis rentré !  
\- Tu avais encore un an à faire. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu sortais.  
\- Bonne conduite et je voulais te faire une surprise. Bonsoir Naruto… 

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête le regardant à peine. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Itachi regarda son frère, ne sachant quoi faire avec son frère. Surtout que ses parents l'avait déshérité au vu de toute les conneries qu'il avait fait. Et particulièrement, quand il s'était mis à se droguer et à vendre de la drogue. Il avait été arrêté et avait pris pour cinq ans mais voilà qu'il était sorti après trois ans comme le démontrait son arrivé au campus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il là ? Avait-il vraiment changé ?

Sasuke s'installa entre son frère et Naruto, les séparant bien. Le cadet des Uchiwa avait eu vent que Naruto était de retour et qu'il vivait sur le campus avec son frère, ça et le fait qu'ils s'étaient rapproché depuis un moment. Sasuke avait toujours été jaloux et possessif, il était même envieux de son frère. En sortant de prison, il n'avait pas oublié Naruto, et il le voulait encore après toutes ses années. Il se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire en coin qui lui rappela des souvenirs. Surtout quand l'Uchiwa nain, le traitait d'usuratonkachi, il ne supportait pas être traité ainsi à l'époque. Mais, il n'avait jamais rien dit car, Sasuke était son seul ami. Maintenant, les surnoms méchant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire depuis un moment.

Naruto se leva du divan, il ne voulait pas rester près de Sasuke, il l'avait vu venir se mettre entre Itachi et lui tout en caressant sa cuisse. Non, il ne se laissera pas faire comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il montrerait la manière forte et lui ferait rentrer dans le crâne que Naruto Uzumaki n'appartient à personne mais seulement à lui et à lui seul. Le blond partit en dehors du dortoir pour aller à la fête du campus rencontrant ses deux colocataires et parla avec eux du faite que Sasuke était revenu. Il avait raconté l'épisode du lycée, et Sasori avait une très grande envie de lui mettre un marron en pleine face.  
Après avoir parlé avec eux et but quelques verres, Naruto rentra dans sa chambre où Sasuke l'attendait.

\- Tu fous quoi la putain ! Lui demanda-t-il exaspéré. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir.

Sasuke ne se démonta pas pour autant et il s'approcha de lui. Le noir avança sa main vers le visage de Naruto qui le recula.

\- Pourquoi tu me fuis Naruto ?  
\- Peut-être que parce que il y a quatre ans tu as essayé de me violé. Que tu m'as suivi pendant des jours pour essayer d'y arriver ? Alors oui je te fuis comme la peste parce que je te hais. J'ai réussi à vivre sans toi et je continuerais à faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrer.

Le blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre obligeant Sasuke de partir de là. Le cadet des Uchiwa ne dit rien et passa devant Naruto avant de fermer la porte et de l'embrasser de force. Le futur urgentiste lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre, il attrapa Sasuke et le jeta dehors de sa chambre. L'Uchiwa nain fulminait de rage. Comment Naruto peut-il encore le rejeter ? Il ne le supportait pas à un tel point que Sasuke sortit une arme blanche afin de planter Naruto

\- Sérieux Sasuke ? Tu penses réellement que tu vas m'intimider avec ce petit cure-dents ?

Blessé dans son orgueil, le dernier de la famille Uchiwa essaya d'attaquer Naruto sous le regard effaré de son grand frère. Le blond maitrisa le noir le collant au sol le couteau planté dans le sol. Itachi n'avait pas compris grand-chose, la vitesse de Naruto pour maitriser son cher petit frère était bizarre ainsi que la technique employé.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir ici, ne m'approches plus reste loin de moi. Sinon je règlerais ton compte…

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide, le regard glacial, il libéra Sasuke et repartit dans sa chambre. L'Uchiwa nain prit son couteau et s'enfuit rapidement. Il avait tellement peur du Naruto qu'il avait trouvé.

Itachi alla voir Naruto abandonnant définitivement son frère, il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui. Ce n'était plus le gamin qu'il connaissait. Une fois entrée dans la chambre du blond, Itachi le regarda, il était occupé à choisir une musique sur son mp3 rattaché à un baffle.

\- Naruto ? Que s'est-il passé avec Sasuke pour que tu sois si violent avec lui ? Que t'es t'il arrivé pendant ses quatre ans d'absence ?

Le blond le regarda un peu gêné de ce qu'il lui demandait, il sortit un paquet de cigarette et en alluma une avant d'en filer une à Itachi.

\- Il y a quatre ans ton frère n'avait déjà pas supporter que je le rejette. Je ne partageais pas ses sentiments et il m'a suivi pour essayer de me convaincre. Je l'ai encore envoyé sur les roses et il s'est énervé. Il a voulu me prendre de force et je l'ai frappé comme ce soir.

Naruto tira sur sa clope et soupira la fumée inhalé.

\- Et deux jours plus tard, mon parrain mourrait dans un accident de voiture. Je n'avais plus les moyens de rester dans l'appartement où on vivait, je suis parti à l'armée après ça. Voilà tu sais tout.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, l'ainé des Uchiwa prit Naruto dans ses bras. Ils avaient presque la même taille mais qu'importe. Le cœur du blond fit des bonds et s'accéléra, il avait peur que Itachi entende son cœur battre à cette vitesse. Ces quatre années passées loin d'Itachi, Naruto avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Il l'avait toujours aimé.  
Itachi n'en menait pas large, il pensait qu'il n'aimait plus ce blond souriant, mais il avait suffi de le prendre dans ses bras pour comprendre que c'était faux qu'il tenait toujours à lui qu'il l'aimait encore.

Naruto s'écarta doucement de lui et prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, le noir y répondit avec passion ne lâchant pas ses lèvres et le poussa sur le lit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes et reprirent le baiser, un baiser passionné et sauvage, ne laissant rien compromettre l'envie qui les consumait. Ils avaient soifs l'un de l'autre, les vêtements volaient dans toute la pièce. Leurs corps fiévreux, et leurs mains pressées se découvraient l'un l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter, leurs empressements étaient tel qu'Itachi eut du mal à préparer à Naruto. Il se plongea en lui lentement essayant de rester sans bouger. Mais il était impatient tout comme le blond qu'il l'obligea à bouger en lui.  
L'ainé des Uchiwa commença un va et vient pressé ne laissant aucun répits à Naruto qui miaulait de plaisir en griffant son dos doucement montrant pleinement son envie quand Itachi le prenait avec désir. L'orgasme les faucha l'un comme l'autre, le souffle court et haletant, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Un sourire s'agrandissait sur les lèvres de Naruto qui vint l'embrasser tendrement. 

L'un comme l'autre pouvaient espérer commencer une belle histoire ensemble. Sans plus une seule ombre au tableau. Tout avait commencé par un bouton. 


End file.
